Tahun 2070
by Fvvn
Summary: Aku mengalami kejadian yang aneh ditahun 2010.Saat itu,entah bagaimana caranya tubuhku tersedot ke dimensi lain hingga akhirnya aku tiba disebuah dunia bertahun 2070.Keadaan saat itu,begitu mengerikan…sebuah fic demi kesadaran atas bumi yang semakin menua


**Summary : **Aku mengalami kejadian yang aneh di tahun 2010. Saat itu, entah bagaimana caranya tubuhku tersedot ke dimensi lain hingga akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah dunia bertahun 2070. Keadaan saat itu, begitu mengerikan… sebuah fic demi kesadaran atas bumi yang semakin menua ini.

_One little thing, can change this world…_

….

…

**Tahun 2070**

**Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate K

I dunno, should I put this into Tragedy or another genre? You decide it XD

The Real things that possibly happen in the future, this is no joke guys so I really need your attention to read this Fiction carefully

…

….

**Presented by Fujisaki Fuun**

Sebuah Fic demi kesadaran, diangkat dari sebuah Video slide

ENJOY IT!

-oOo-

**Konoha Central September 30****th**** 2010**

"Naruto! mandinya cepetaan! Jangan buang-buang air!" pagi-pagi suara bak monster sudah menghiasi kehidupan keluarga Uzumaki di tengah hiruk pikuknya dunia yang berputar bersamaan di setiap belahannya.

"Iya, iya," yang diteriaki cuman merespon malas, sedang sibuk mengguyur tubuhnya dengan shower yang begitu menyegarkan.

"NARUTO!" Kushina kesal karena anaknya yang satu ini tidak mau mendengarkan omongannya. Lantas ia mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan spontan dan adegan seperti ini tidak perlu dijelaskan secara detail.

"Ugyaaaa! Kaa-san mesumm!" Naruto langsung membalut tubuh _macho_nya dengan selembar handuk tebal bergambar semangkuk ramen.

"Kaa-san kebelet, kamu kok tega banget sih mandi lama-lama! Ugh! Udah! Sana KELUAR KAU!" tanpa tangis darah, sang mama menendang bokong Naruto dan membuat anaknya terpental keluar.

_DAK!_

Pintu kamar mandi di banting Kushina keras-keras. Naruto setengah kesal gara-gara acara mandi segarnya di ganggu namun setengah geli melihat tingkah dan ekspresi kaa-san nya yang menahan 'sesuatu'

**Dining Room, 06.24 AM**

Keluarga Uzumaki seluruhnya tengah sibuk menyantap sarapannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang dengan biadabnya menghunuskan ke 32 giginya kepada dua tumpuk roti lembaran isi tuna tanpa henti dan berkesan cepat.

"Naruto makannya pelan-pelan," ucap Tou-san yang cuman bisa tersenyum melihat semangat anaknya.

"Aku laparrr…" jawabnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Kau lupa minum air putihnya Naruto!" kali ini ibunya yang bersuara, ketika melihat anaknya yang hendak berlari keluar dari ruang makan.

"Hhh," ia mendengus malas, seteguk air telah diminumnya dengan ogah-ogahan, "Sudah tuh.. aku berangkat dulu!" tanpa berpaling lagi, Naruto berlari keluar rumahnya, "NARUTO! Hooi! Airnya dihabiskan dong!" Kaa-san nya masih mengejar Naruto dengan suaranya. Namun anak SMP berambut kuning itu malah tak peduli dan berpura-pura tidak dengar.

"Dasar… dia itu susah sekali sih dibilangin!" Kushina berkacak pinggang

"Sudahlah Kushina…" Minato sang suami hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya, "Baiklah, aku juga berangkat ya," sebuah kecupan mendarat mulus di bibir Kushina. Dan Minato pergi bekerja setelah mengacak-acak rambut istrinya.

"Minato..!" dengan wajah setengah merona, Kushina menyaksikan bayang-bayang suaminya yang menghilang perlahan. Keluarga Uzumaki mempunyai asumsi bahwa mengacak-acak rambut seseorang berarti kita menyayanginya.

**Konoha Jr. High School 07.00 AM**

"Hoi, Shika! Udah buat PR belom?" cowok berambut kuning yang memiliki nama Uzumaki Naruto ini menggebrak meja tempat sahabatnya Shikamaru tertidur pulas di pagi ini.

"Nggg… kau membangunkanku hanya untuk menanyakan sebuah PR? Tau ah!" Shikamaru ngambek

"Ayolaaaah…! Aku nggak pintar di Biologi! Plisss… Plisss," Naruto sembah sujud, jungkat-jungkit, ber _Puppy-Kitty eyes _hingga akhirnya Shikamaru membiarkannya meng-_copy_ sedikit tulisan karyanya di _Notebook_

"**The Important Things to bring a Happiness Future"**

Naruto membuka program Ms. Word milik Shikamaru dan meng_scroll mouse_ nya sampai ke bagian paling bawah. Setelah meng-_copy_ nya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca tugas kopiannya agar nanti ia bisa merenovasi bahasa di tulisan tersebut dan nggak disuruh nulis ulang lagi oleh Kakashi sensei jika ketauan nyontek.

_**Setetes Air yang membawa perubahan akan dunia yang sehat**_

_Bab 1_

_Pentingnya air di dalam kehidupan._

….

….

….

….

_Note : Surat dari sahabat di tahun 2070_

Di bagian angka '2070' membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran dan tertarik untuk terus membacanya sampai bagian akhir. Namun baru membaca satu kalimat saja, tiba-tiba notebook miliknya mengeluarkan cahaya yang kemilau hingga membuatnya tersedot ke dalam layar.

"Ap–" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah dibawa ke sebuah Dunia yang jauh berbeda dari tempat yang sebelum ini di huni olehnya.

Gersang, tandus, udara yang menyesakkan, tempat mengerikan dimana tidak ada sehelai daun pun yang bergantung di ranting-ranting pohon.

"Di planet mana aku terdampar? Rasanya tadi aku ada di kelas," ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

Di saat kebingungan sedang melanda, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria bermata berlian hitam melintas di depan matanya. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat penampilan pria itu. berpakaian polos, lusuh, wajahnya pucat, dan kulit putih yang seharusnya bersinar itu malah kelihatan pecah-pecah dan terlihat mengerikan dengan koreng-koreng yang tertanam di betis sebelah kirinya. Dengan nekat, Naruto menghampirinya,

"Maaf, pak… ini dimana?"

"Kau.." pria itu memandangi Naruto. penampilan yang begitu sehat, bugar, rambut berkilau, kulit halus,

"Begitu mengherankan, di dunia seperti ini masih ada manusia yang terlihat sehat sepertimu," ceplos pria itu.

"Mak-maksud anda? Memangnya ini dimana?" tanya Naruto nggak ngerti.

"Ini di Konoha Central. Tolong panggil saja aku, Sasuke… umur ku masih 12 tahun," ucapan bocah bernama Sasuke itu membuat Naruto melonjak kaget.

"APA! dua belas– Eeeehhh! Ko-Konoha? Mustahil! Konoha-Central itu rimbun, hijau, dan yang pasti nggak tandus dan bau seperti tempat ini!"

"Kau pasti habis terbangun dari mimpimu, dunia seperti apa sih yang kau khayalkan? Rimbun? Memangnya tempat seperti ini bisa rimbun dengan apa?" perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto nggak habis pikir, seolah Sasuke seperti tidak pernah melihat pohon dan daun.

"Dan eh, kau pindahan dari mana? Mau ku tuntun keliling Konoha central?" tawaran bocah itu di 'iya' kan oleh Naruto. sebenarnya ia masih berpikir bahwa cowok yang baru saja dikenalnya yakni, Sasuke kini sedang bercanda dan mengatakan bahwa tempat itu adalah Konoha Central. Bisa saja cowok di depannya saat ini sedang mengerjainya dan berlatih akting sebagai seorang gembel botak yang menggiring Naruto ke tempat-tempat yang sudah di setting semenyedihkan mungkin. Tapi, satu pertanyaan terlintas di dada Naruto. _UNTUK APA SASUKE MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU?_ Masih dalam tanda tanya yang besar Naruto menyusuri perkotaan di hari itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Di kota ini… banyak gudang?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau sebut restoran di sini gudang!" teriak Sasuke heran, Naruto cuman semakin kaget. bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya ia akan terjebak di dunia gila ini dan tak dapat kembali?

"Re-restoran?"

"Ya… disini kami memakan makanan sintestis dan meminum segelas air sehari. Kalau lagi beruntung, kami dapat meminum air satu setengah gelas sehari," penjelasan Sasuke semakin terlihat menyedihkan di mata Naruto.

"Apa? Kok? Kok? Lautan begitu luas. Dua per tiga bumi terdiri dari air, bagaimana mungkin kau cuman minum segelas air sehari?"

"Yah, ayahku pernah bilang hal seperti itu. dan dia bilang Bumi tampak begitu ketika umurnya masih belasan bahkan satuan tahun," sekarang Naruto sedikit paham, tapi tidak mengurangi bahkan semakin menambah rasa kaget plus takutnya,

"Kau… pasti bercanda?"

"Apa gunanya aku membohongimu? Dunia terlihat indah ketika usianya masih di bawah 2040 tahun,"

"Hah? Kau bilang di bawah tahun 2050! Memangnya sekarang tahun berapa!"

"2070," jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. 2070? 2070 seperti apa yang tertulis di PR Shikamaru.

"Sekarang k-kan tahun 2010!"

"2010? Hmm.. saat itu umur kakekku masih sangat-sangat muda. Beruntung sekali kakek, yang bisa merasakan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Dan berdiri di atas bumi yang indah,"

"Mus-mustahil!"

"Aku serius Naruto…" pancaran mata cowok di depannya itu kini membuatnya benar-benar takut.

"A–apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di tahun 2070?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kerumunan pekerja bangunan di depan mereka.

"Kau lihat itu? mereka bekerja mati-matian demi mendapatkan apa? Apa kau bisa menebak berapa gaji mereka?"

"Te-tentu saja uang k-kan? 700.000 ryo kah?" alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah,

"Kau gila? Air! Di dunia ini, seluruh pekerja di gaji dengan segelas air putih,"

"HAAHH! K-k-kok? Kok? Kalian mau dibayar dengan segelas air murahan?"

"Murahan? Dasar kau ini… air adalah barang langka yang bahkan harganya sangat mahal melebihi emas dan permata,"

"Kalau begitu, coba jelaskan! Bagaimana cara kalian mencuci pakaian, mandi, dan melakukan kegiatan lain yang menggunakan air!" masih dengan nyali nekat, Naruto memaksa dirinya untuk terus berpikir bahwa saat ini ia sedang bermimpi.

"Oke, kami tidak mencuci baju. Setelah dipakai baju langsung di buang. Aku tahu ini hanya akan menambah jumlah sampah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? kami mandi dengan handuk sekali pakai yang dibasahi dengan minyak mineral. Dan alasan mengapa seratus persen orang-orang disini botak adalah karena tidak ada air, maka kami mencukur habis rambut kami untuk membersihkan kepala. Jika ingin buang air, kami menggunakan _septic tank_ layaknya seperti jaman dahulu. Air bagaikan kisah dongeng di mata anak-anak sepertiku," penjelasan Sasuke terdengar ironis.

"Tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. ia mengajak Naruto ke sebuah tempat di mana terdapat beberapa bendera kuning yang terikat manis di palang-palang besi dekat sebuah rumah yang terlihat seperti gubuk bahkan kandang.

"Sepupuku baru saja meninggal karena infeksi saluran pencernaan. Kemarin, temanku Gaara yang meninggal karena saluran kencingnya juga terinfeksi, tidak akan hidup lama orang-orang yang tinggal di bumi ini, aku tahu itu. karena ayahku Fugaku, adalah manusia dengan umur terpanjang yang bisa hidup di bumi ini, kau bisa tebak berapa umurnya?"

"85.. tahun?"

"Humm… itu jika kau melihatnya secara fisik. Sebenarnya ayahku berumur 50 tahun Naruto,"

"Hah?"

"Setiap hari, di Konoha central selalu saja ada yang meninggal. Ini baru di satu kota, bagaimana di dalam satu negara? dan berapa banyak orang yang meninggal setiap hari di bumi ini?" Naruto hanya menelan ludah.

"Ayo ikut aku," kali ini Sasuke membawanya pergi dari rumahnya. Naruto di giring ke sebuah tempat yang terlihat bagaikan penjara raksasa yang menjijikan sekaligus mengerikan.

"Tempat A-apa ini?" tanyanya yang masih sibuk memperhatikan ke sekeliling bangunan besar yang terdiri dari besi-besi berkarat itu.

"Ini adalah penjara, bagi siapa saja yang tidak dapat membayar pajak atas udara yang kami hirup. Pemerintah sudah menetapkan peraturan itu sejak aku lahir. Ya, meskipun tempat ini menyediakan oksigen dengan paru-paru mekanik bertenaga surya, tetap saja oksigen yang dihasilkannya berkualitas buruk, biarpun kami masih dapat bernapas di dalamnya," ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "2 hari yang lalu temanku Sakura di masukkan kedalam kawasan ventilasi tersebut. Ini semua gara-gara ia di berhentikan dari pekerjaannya. Jadi, ia tidak bisa membayar pajak atas udara yang dihirupnya. Aku turut kasihan kepadanya," bahkan, untuk seorang anak kecil sudah diharuskan bekerja demi mendapatkan penghasilan untuk membayar kebutuhannya dengan air-air yang bagaikan uang saat itu.

"Gila! Kenapa dunia ini begitu menyebalkan! Arrgh!" Naruto ngamuk dengan kesalnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya menggerutu, hidup ini memang sudah begini adanya. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong, seperti orang yang putus asa. Ia mendongak ke arah langit dan berkata,

"Sepertinya akan hujan, ayo kita berteduh di rumah temanku Lee," Sasuke dan Naruto berteduh di bawah atap dari sebuah rumah kecil milik sahabatnya Lee, cowok yang berfisik tidak kalah menyedihkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus berteduh? Kalian butuh air kan? Hujan akan datang, seharusnya kalian senang?" Sasuke dan Lee saling pandang ketika mendengar omongan Naruto.

"Hmm.. kau akan tahu alasannya nanti,"

Tak beberapa lama kemudian hujan turun deras. Namun, airnya terlihat berbeda dengan air hujan yang biasanya Naruto lihat,

"Itu air hujan.. asam," ucap Lee lemas.

Naruto jatuh terduduk di rumah Lee seketika, di saat hujan asam jatuh membasahi bumi ini.

"Seandainya saja jika aku bisa mengingatkan orang-orang pada jaman dahulu, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi…" dari balik tirai lusuh di rumah Lee munculah sesosok pria berumur 34 tahun yang diketahui sebagai ayah dari lee, yakni pak Guy.

"Semua efek dan dampak yang luarbiasa buruk ini terjadi hanya karena satu masalah, Air. Jika saja orang tidak membuang-buang air. Jika saja kami yang dulu lebih menghargai air. Dan, jika saja dulu air sungai, danau dan laut dijaga agar tidak tercemar, pasti… kehidupan kami yang sekarang tidak akan seperti ini," tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya hingga tak terbendung lagi, "Aku sangat menyesali hal ini….. aku.. sangat me-menyesalinya,"

'_Ini… bukan mimpi,'_

"Tapi… bagaimana mungkin, air yang begitu berlimpah bisa habis. Lautan menjadi kering, hingga membuat air menjadi barang mahal seperti sekarang ini….?"

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak dapat terjadi Naruto. dari tadi, kenapa kau bertanya seolah-olah kau bukan dari dunia ini? Apa… kau tinggal di planet lain?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Kau alien?" kali ini Lee yang angkat suara.

"Bu-bukan bodoh…! Aku memang tidak berasal dari jaman kalian! Entah kenapa aku seperti tersedot oleh mesin waktu dan kini berada di dunia ini! Aku hidup di tahun 2010,"

"Hah? 2010?" ketiga orang (Sasuke, Lee dan pak Guy) terheran-heran mendengarnya.

"Ya… entah kenapa sekarang aku ada di tempat ini, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk kembali ke dunia asalku. Kalau saja aku kembali, aku bisa memberitahu orang-orang di jamanku agar mereka lebih menghargai air,"

Tanpa sadar, air mata ikut jatuh ke pipi mulus Naruto.

"A-aku.. bagaimana ini jika aku tidak bisa pulang…? Huwaaaa!" Naruto mulai menangis. Ketakutannya berubah jadi jerit tangis.

"Sudahlah Naruto.. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tidur di sini malam ini. bahaya jika di luar," ucap Lee yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Tapi jujur saja, hal itu sama sekali tidak menggeser angka kekhawatiran Naruto satu persen pun.

'_Kenapa aku tidak kembali ke tempatku semula?'_

"Nak?" kali ini Guy yang bersuara,

'_Bagaimana ini?'_

"Naruto?" suara Sasuke akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan,

"Y-ya?"

"Hari ini kau tidur di sini Naruto. dan Pak Guy, Lee… aku pamit pulang," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian pergi menjauh, perlahan, dengan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan.

Naruto menghabiskan malamnya di rumah yang begitu usang, kotor, berdebu… begitu bau, dan begitu tidak layak sebenarnya untuk sebuah tempat tinggal. Ia tidak bisa tidur, dalam sebuah tikar yang hanya di lapisi oleh kain usang, Naruto terus saja menangis. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari dunia yang sudah rusak ini.

Pagi telah menjelang, dan berita duka telah tersebar di hari itu juga.

"Na-Naruto.. Sasuke telah,"

ya, Uchiha Sasuke, telah meninggal di karenakan kulitnya yang terinfeksi. Mayatnya busuk, dengan koreng yang semakin meluas ke permukaan kulitnya. Hal ini membuat bocah berambut pirang itu menangisi kepergian temannya itu. Di umur yang masih dua belas tahun, Sasuke harus meninggal dengan mirisnya.

**(Naruto POV)**

'_Sasuke benar, dunia ini tak lama lagi akan punah'_

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan tertunduk sambil memanjatkan doa. Mengekspresikan betapa berdukanya aku melihat Sasuke yang meninggal karena penyakit seperti itu. jika saja ia hidup di jamanku, aku yakin seratus persen, pemuda itu akan menjadi model yang cukup laris.

Aku…

Aku menyesal telah membuang-buang air saat mandi…

Aku, Tidak menghargai air…

Padahal di jaman ini, air begitu berharga..

Aku benar-benar menyesal…

Maafkan aku tuhan, tolong jangan membuat bumi ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan…

Aku masih ingin melihat masa depan yang gemilang, dengan tawa dan canda yang menghiasi hari-hari tua ku…

Aku juga masih ingin merasakan kehidupan,

dimana udara dapat kuhirup sepuasnya,

lahan yang subur ditanami beratus juta bunga dan pepohonan…

Dunia yang subur, yang hijau… terlihat segar di pandang mata…

Aku mau melihatnya, untuk seterusnya sampai keturunannya keturunanku…

Untuk seluruh manusia di muka bumi.. aku ingin kebahagiaan itu Tuhan…

**(End of Naruto POV)**

Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan atas duka citanya terhadap Sasuke. Namun, ketika itu, pemandangan sekitarnya terlihat tidak asing lagi. tubuhnya sedang tergeletak dan terlelap tidur diatas meja sekolahnya. Saat sadar, spontan senyumnya mengembang lebar,

"Aku kembaliii! Yeeeyyy! Aku KEMBALI ke tahun 2010!" teriaknya girang,

"NARUTO BERISIK AH! Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriakan!" Shikamaru menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat, namun cengiran Naruto terpampang semakin melebar.

"Hehehe… kau pasti tidak akan percaya terhadap mimpi yang baru saja ku alami… begitu mengerikan dan terasa nyata..!" ia masih dalam wajah senyumnya, "Sudah kuputuskan akan berbuat apa untuk dunia ini…"

"Hah?" Shikamaru cengok mendengar suara Naruto yang terlihat sangat-sangat tidak biasa, "Kau ngomong apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi meyakinkan.

"Shikamaru! Bikin Eskul _Go Green_ yuk! Eskul untuk menjaga bumi ini lhooo! Yaaa! Yaaak? Buat yaakkk! Ketua OSIS yang baik hati dan rajin menabung, boleh yak?" Naruto mohon-mohon dengan gaya khasnya.

"Hahhh… entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki tubuhmu.. tapi kau harus buat proposal dulu untuk mengajukan sebuah eskul. Yaah, kutunggu proposalnya,"

"HOREEEE~!" setelah kejadian itu, sikap Naruto mulai berubah. Ia tidak lagi membuang-buang air, tidak membuang sampah sembarangan, tidak mencemari air, dan menghargai air. Eskul yang di ajukan oleh Naruto mendapatkan respon dan tanggapan yang cukup bagus dari pihak guru.

**Konoha central, October 28****th**** 2055**

Naruto tumbuh menjadi orang tua, dan kehidupannya saat itu seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan kejadian yang entah mimpi entah sungguhan itu, yang dialami oleh Naruto 40 tahun silam.

"Tou-san nulis apa?" tanya seorang bocah berumur 16 tahun kepada Naruto.

"Ah, ini.." Naruto mengulurkan sebuah surat kepada anaknya, "Mungkin kau akan menganggap ayahmu ini gila, tapi.. kalau nanti kau bertemu dengan seorang bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke, tolong berikan ini kepadanya ya… ayah mohon, karena ayah tidak mungkin bisa menemuinya,"

"Aku tidak akan menganggap ayah gila… tapi kenapa ayah tidak bisa menemuinya?"

"Hmm.. kau akan tahu nanti, jangan sampai lupa ya!"

"Yaah, Kadang kala, hal seperti ini justru membuatku penasaran… hehe, tapi baiklaaah! Uchiha Sasuke yaa," ucap bocah berambut kuning dengan cengiran khas milik ayahnya itu.

"Oh iya, tunggu dulu! Kalau nama ayahnya Fugaku, orang itulah Sasuke yang ayah maksud,"

"Okeee! Sip,"

….

…..

….

…..

**Several years later,**

"Apa? Dari tadi kau mengikutiku?" seorang pria berambut kuning terlihat membuntuti seorang murid SMP berseragam. Ia tengah sibuk memperhatikan papan nama di seragam anak itu, hingga akhirnya berniat membuntutinya sampai sini,

"Ah tidak… apa ayahmu bernama Fugaku?"

"Ya, kau siapa? Teman sekantor ayahku?"

"Bukan.. aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini. ayahku punya surat untukmu Sasuke.."

"Hah? Kau bahkan terlihat seperti om-om.. bagaimana mungkin ayahmu mengenalku?"

"Entahlah… mungkin dari mimpinya, sudah ya! sampai jumpa!"

**(Sasuke POV)**

Pria itu melambai dan tersenyum kearahku. Aku tidak tahu siapa om-om berambut kuning itu. tiba-tiba saja ia memberiku surat. Aneh. Om-om yang aneh. Ketika aku membukanya, aku menemukan sebuah maksud tersendiri di dalam surat itu. yang intinya, kami para penerus bumi ini harus menjaga dan melestarikan alam dengan sebaik mungkin agar kelak generasi yang selanjutnya bisa merasakan keindahan Bumi…

_Untuk Sahabat di tahun 2070, Uchiha Sasuke (12 tahun)_

_-OoO-_

_Dari Sahabat di Tahun 2010, Uzumaki Naruto (12tahun)_

Jujur saja, surat itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin, orang yang berumur 12 tahun di tahun 2010 bisa mengenal bocah berumur 12 tahun pada tahun 2070 sepertiku? Aneh…

**FIN~**

**A/N : **Yosh! Selesaaaiii! _What do you think?_ _Well_, kalo mau liat surat macam apa yang menginspirasi saya, kalian bisa liat di halaman _profile_ saya yang suratnya udah saya copas ke situ _*sedang belajar menggunakan kata 'Saya' LOL* _tulisan di surat itu lebih menyedihkan daripada apa yang saya tulis di fic ini._  
_

**One More Time, **

**Thanks For Reading XD **

**...  
**

**dan Maaf jika fic ini mengandung sebuah atau banyak kesalahan  
**

-oOo-

**Percakapan anak dan Ayah yang akhirnya dibatalkan :**

"Tapi ayah, Sasuke itu orangnya bagaimana?"

"Gimana yaa? Kulitnya putih, dia tinggi untuk seukuran bocah.. hmm.. bola matanya bagus,"

"Keren gak yah?"

"Keren kok, kayak ayah.. hehehe…"

"Hoeek.. berarti yang namanya Sasuke buruk rupa, haha!"

"Kurang ajar kamu jadi anak! Kukutuk kamu jadi Batu(k)!"

"Uhuk Uhuk! Uhuk!

"Waah.. manjur!"

"curang, maennya sumpah-sumpahan!"

"Hehehe.."

-oOo-

**With Love**

**~Fujisaki Fuun~**


End file.
